


四境当绝·第二十二章·成长

by GuChengjing



Category: sp - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuChengjing/pseuds/GuChengjing
Kudos: 5





	四境当绝·第二十二章·成长

季柯双手死死攥着裤腰两侧，对孟延方才下的指令无动于衷。只是面上再装的平淡，内心涌起的羞燥早已随着面颊红润显露人前。  
明明不是第一次当着孟延的面脱裤子，前段时日被这人欺负的时候也不再少数，真到现在，反而害羞的不肯动弹。季柯在心里骂自己无用，偷偷瞥一眼孟延含笑的眼角，唰的红了耳根。“殿下——”  
“你可以跟泽昱他们一样，叫我主子，或者。”孟延自矮几后绕出，走到季柯身前，坐在矮几上，右腿虚搭在坐腿上，目不斜视的盯着季柯一双眼睛。“叫主人。”  
季柯被羞的满脸通红，下意识的往后蹭，就被孟延一根手指勾住衣领，他明明没用多少力气，可季柯就觉得自己动不了了。  
“不要考验我的耐性。”  
这是警告，更是对季柯下了最后通牒，季柯咬咬下唇，双手向下把长裤拉到腿根。他很听话的依旧没有穿亵裤，宽大外裤里，一览无余。  
孟延目光自他的脸上向下，略过所有，直到已经微微抬头的棒状物。右脚轻轻踩上，激得季柯一声呻吟脱口，那地儿，又是高抬不少。“主，主子……”  
“打小你就喜欢在我这儿找特殊，怎么，如今我给了你权利，你倒不要了？”孟延没有放过脚下肉[x]棒，踩一脚，再勾一下，看着这小家伙逐渐茁壮。  
这话直接说中了季柯的心思，他以为那么多年前的事，不会被发现，却不想，他那点暗中和泽昱攀比的念头，早就被孟延看的清晰。他当然很喜欢孟延给予的与众不同，他听过很多人叫孟延主子，却从未见人唤过他主人。可是，主人和主子是不一样的，主子对应的是奴仆，但主人对应的，便是奴隶。  
季柯分不清这两者之间究竟差了什么，即便是做孟延的奴隶，他也心甘情愿。但他就是觉得，这样平白无故遂了孟延的心意，太过无趣。  
孟延没有得到回应，心头不满，脚下力道便随之加大，发了狠的使劲踩向高昂性[x]器，疼痛终于把走神的季柯唤了回来。  
那点地儿吃痛，季柯几乎是无法控制的向后躲开，整个上身跪坐上脚跟，红着对眼睛望向罪魁祸首。可将将对上孟延抿着的嘴角，他便反应过来自己做了什么，连忙再次把身体挺直，把自己送到孟延脚边。“我不是故意要躲……”  
失了兴致的孟延认认真真的思考了一下，他觉得，他还是得从头教起，季柯的规矩感太差，达不到他的标准。孟延起身，一手按在季柯想要回头的脑袋上，声音低沉，不容置疑。“跪好了。”  
季柯不知道孟延去拿什么，现在满心的内疚，他又犯错，让孟延生气了。  
不多时，季柯感觉到孟延走了回来，接着，便是细长冰凉贴在了身后臀肉上。  
“马鞭，在季府侧院你见过的那种，不过这是根新的。我的要求很简单，向我陈述你的错误，一个错误赏你五鞭，想不起来，可以用十鞭换一个提醒，过后，我会再罚你十鞭。听明白了吗。”  
季柯对于算数这种问题不甚钻研，他从未想过经商之类的谋生之道，听的一头雾水，只挑着关键字听明白，懵懵懂懂点了头。  
“还有。在你挨打期间，我需要你用手，让它，一直保持这个状态，我没允许之前，不许射。”说到‘它’的时候，孟延用鞭梢点了下季柯两腿间的性[x]器，可怜的小东西立刻抖擞了下。季柯涨着张脸回了是，右手慢慢向下托起那根物件。  
“开始吧。”  
季柯不善于承认错误，大多情况下，他不需要向任何人低头认错，可孟延不同，那是他唯一想要屈服的欲[x]望。与其说他不怕挨打，倒不如说，他渴望被孟延管教。  
“属下不该在主子问话时走神。”  
话音刚落，短鞭紧随其下，连着五下精准的抽在臀峰一处，倒没有很疼，这让季柯头一回觉得，挨打也不全是只有疼。  
“属下不该未经主子允许，私自离府。”  
接着五下，比刚才力道大了些许，依旧横抽在上一处，带来刺痛体验。季柯咬牙忍着，待五下结束，继续开口。“属下……”  
“手。”孟延出声提醒，季柯低头才发现，性[x]器因疼痛开始疲软，只好粗鲁的上下套弄起来。孟延没管他，只踩了踩人脚，示意继续，季柯咽口口水，把话说完。“属下不该欺瞒主子。”  
孟延自鼻腔嗯了一声，再抬臂时，灌了八分力狠狠抽了下去，疼的季柯倒吸一口凉气，差点栽倒在地。孟延下手极快，连着五下依次排开，屁股蛋上立刻显出颜色不同的六条红印来，季柯死命绷着，才没被抽倒。可因疼痛彻底软下去的地方，怎么都抬不起头来。  
季柯怕孟延生气，手上始终不敢松懈，可不管他怎么撸动，那不听话的小家伙就是不肯给他个面子。  
孟延走到季柯身前，手臂自然垂落，由着鞭子在性[x]器前两寸停下。而后，孟延淡淡开口，寄予跪在地上的人儿一丝笃定。“需要我帮你吗。”  
季柯如被上身般，木讷的点了头，他甚至不知道自己为什么要点头，随之而来，便是余光里鞭起鞭落，精准的抽在倔强的性[x]器上。季柯痛苦的嘶吼着，紧接着便瞧见那处迅速粗涨起来。孟延从嘴角泄了声笑，半蹲下身，用鞭尾敲敲越发硬气的东西。“老实点，再软下去，有你好受的。”  
季柯不知道这话是对他说的，还是对那儿说的，总归是又臊又疼，避开孟延的目光，伸手缓慢的纾解胀痛。  
“还有吗。”  
“没，没有了吧……”季柯心里也不打准，但他着实想不出来。  
“需要提醒吗。”  
“需要……”季柯心虚，他觉得自己哪儿都错了，可具体到点子上，他又不知道。  
孟延抬脚在人两条小腿间踩下，向外踢踢膝盖，季柯刚把两腿分的更开些，那只脚已经踩上了他的脊背，季柯顺势伏身在地，右手却仍套弄着根部。  
高撅起的臀肉，让孟延看的更加舒心，十鞭陆续落下，自臀峰向下，密密麻麻。季柯不敢喊疼，只努力保持姿势不动，撸动频率过快，导致额头开始向外渗出汗来。  
“大哥。”  
仅仅是两个字，季柯吓得浑身狠狠一抖，孟延肉眼可见，跪撅在地的人儿大腿都在打颤。  
“主子……”  
“第几次。”  
“第五次了……”  
连着七年前孟延亲口说出的，这是季柯第五次冒犯孟延，打断他的话，违背他的命令。孟延意料之中，并不意外季柯竟记得如此清楚，毕竟他都还记着，季柯若是敢忘，就不是十鞭那么简单了。  
“报数，每次报完，都要说一声，大哥再也不敢冒犯小弟了。”  
还不等季柯求饶，鞭子已然落下，抽在第一处层叠的伤处，季柯一声低吼，带着哭腔报数。  
“一……大哥再也不敢冒犯小弟了。”  
又是一鞭落下，位置不偏不倚，季柯疼的想跳脚，可还是忍着报了数。  
“二……大哥再也不敢冒犯小弟了。”  
之后的每一下，季柯都要拼了全力去忍着，孟延打人太疼了，他似乎知道如何打人能给人带来更大的痛感，每一下，都让季柯想要哭天喊地。  
孟延惊奇的发现，即便季柯的规矩感不算强，但他至少在听话这一点上做的很好，比如他都疼成这样了，还是努力的让性[x]器保持清醒。  
果真是个尤物。  
最后一下打完，季柯边哭边报数，声音都变了调。孟延笑着拍拍季柯伤痕累累的屁股，带着磁性的沙哑解放季柯的煎熬。“射吧。”  
声落，白色浊物喷射而出，带着大脑陷入混沌，直到爽上天的蓬勃感落回地面，季柯才慢慢爬起身来。他虽有过成年男子的体验，但从未像这次这样，如此猛烈，欣喜的同时，又不免开始担心起孟延是否会因此嫌弃他。  
看着季柯耸拉着脑袋的模样，孟延知道他又是想多了，收了马鞭蹲在人面前，掏出锦帕去擦拭铃口遗留的粘稠。季柯吓了一跳，连忙向后躲，反被孟延一把捏住腰身。“别动。”  
衣料下的皮肤，似乎感受到孟延手掌下的温热，小腹又是涌起一股异样的酸麻。眼瞅着手里擦拭着的性[x]器再次要抬头，孟延勾勾唇角抬头看向季柯。  
“想了七年？”  
季柯大脑迟钝，根本反应不过来孟延的话，孟延也不恼，把棒状物擦拭干净，将帕子递给季柯。“送你了。”  
季柯连忙谢恩，犹豫着要不要插一下地上的液体。  
可他只是想想，便听见孟延恶狠狠的开了口。“敢用本王的帕子当抹布，就把你吊院子里打死。”  
季柯吓的一激灵，连忙道歉。“属下不敢。”  
起身看着季柯脑袋上的一头乱发，孟延再次伸出魔爪让它变得更乱。“别多想，我只是确认一下，我的小同谌，是不是长大了。”


End file.
